The Traitor
by QuinnJ
Summary: After Peter Pan gets back into his own body, he seeks out Tinkerbell to confront her about her betrayal.


**A/N: It always seemed a bit odd to me that Peter Pan and Tinkerbell never exchanged one word on the show (especially in regards to her helping the Nevengers). Not even in Storybrooke. I suppose with the pace of the story, there wasn't any time for it. So I ****made the time for it. This is a missing scene of sorts. Slight alterations are: the shadow not being destroyed and the curse actually being successful.**

* * *

Stepping out of his son's shop and into the open air, Peter Pan took a deep breath. Taking in the surroundings of the town, soon to be _his_ town, the new Neverland. Before long he'd have all its residents on their knees, same as Rumpelstiltskin only minutes ago. A grin appeared on his face, recalling the image of his son lying on the floor. The sheer look of panic in the man's eyes when he realised his magic was gone had felt immensely satisfying to Peter.

He then looked down at himself, feeling glad to be met with the familiar greens of his own attire. Switching bodies with Henry hadn't been ideal by any means, however, it turned out to be the smartest thing he could've done in that moment. It had given him the opportunity to observe and listen carefully. Study them all undetected. In a short amount of time he had gathered a whole bunch of information on the fools he was about to curse. Ideas quickly forming on how to alter the lives of these people so that he could have them forever trapped in their miserable existences. Something they most definitely had coming to them after everything they'd done to cross him. Nevertheless, it felt good to be back in his own body. It had been difficult to maintain an innocent disposition in response to everyone treating him so nicely. All the hugs he had to endure and the never-ending looks filled with sympathy. The Evil Queen tucking him into bed was the most cringeworthy of all his encounters with Henry's loved ones. Still, he had managed, he was a master at manipulation after all. In the end it amused him a great deal that these loving and caring people had had no idea what lay ahead for them. Eventually they had figured it out of course and so kindly assisted him back into his own body. However, it was too late, he had already cast the curse and there was no stopping it now.

There was one person though, he had yet to have a chat with since they arrived in Storybrooke on Hook's ship. He had seen her on deck talking to that other traitor, Wendy. She and her brothers had gotten away from him. He suspected they were halfway back to London right about now. He would've liked to have been able to keep his promise to her. That if she ever so much as said no to him, he would make her regret ever having been born. Oh well, it didn't matter, he would just have to see to it that the fairy would pay in twofold.

"Now, let's see where you are hiding," he said closing his eyes, focusing on Tinkerbell's image to locate her whereabouts. This took him a bit longer than it usually did. His magic, what little he had left of it, was weakened. Soon though he'd be back at his full strength and then there would be no limit to his powers.

Finally he sensed her. She was at the convent. He opened his eyes and started walking, grinning triumphantly at the prospect of seeing Tinkerbell beg for her life.

As he walked down the streets towards his destination, he passed the diner where they'd had their welcome home celebration. From his spot in the booth he'd overheard her talking to that other fairy, asking for her wings back. She didn't get her wish though and now she never would. His shadow had seen to that.

He reached the steps of the convent, once inside he found Tinkerbell sitting hunched over with her elbows resting on her knees and her head buried in her hands. A coffin stood at the center in front. Pan's eyes never left her form as he advanced on her slowly, fixated on his target. When he approached the bench she was occupying, he could hear her speak softly between sobs.

"I don't know what to do anymore Blue," tears slipped down her face. "I feel so lost," she whispered.

"Lost huh?" Pan questioned, highly amused at the irony of it. A gasp escaped Tinkerbell's lips when she recognized the voice. She shot up from her seat and turned to face him. He was standing incredibly close. How had she not heard him come in?

"I suppose it is quite tragic isn't it, a fairy without wings," he belittled her, coming to a standstill only inches away from Tinkerbell.

"Pity I didn't get to rip them off you myself," he said, the disappointment reflecting in his deranged eyes.

Tinkerbell took a step back. "Please..." she said with her hands out in front of her as if that would be enough to keep him away from her. As if she was protected this way. "What's the matter Tink? You scared of me? Now what on earth could you possibly have to fear of me?"

"Look just calm.." Tinkerbell started, but Pan cut her off.

"Oh that's right. You betrayed me!" he pointed an accusing finger at her. Tinkerbell flinched at his sudden outburst.

"See I expected it from Wendy. After all, she only did what I asked of her because of her brothers," he rolled his eyes at the memory. She really had been too easy to manipulate, it was hardly any fun at all.

"She never had my _trust_," he spat out that last word to emphasize its meaning to him. He took a step closer and narrowed his eyes, looking ready to rip the fairy apart. "You on the other hand... you I did trust. Seems for the first time in a long time, that trust has been misplaced. I don't like being made a fool of and I _don't_ tolerate disloyalty Tink. You know that."

Tinkerbell's eyes searched around the immediate area looking for some sort of weapon to defend herself with. She found none and so she decided to keep him talking, keep him distracted enough to make a run for it.

"Well I know you won't get away with this. This is _not_ Neverland and they _will_ find a way to defeat you," she said trying to take some of the focus off herself.

Pan's eyebrows shot up at this. "Oh but I can, and, I have. You don't actually believe that bunch of do-gooders can stop me do you?"

"I believe you're up against some powerful people," she replied defiantly, but taking a step back nonetheless.

"Hm, really? Who are we talking about now? The Saviour? Cause we all saw how effective her powers were back in Neverland," he scoffed.

"They got away from you now didn't they?" she flashed him a false smile.

"Yes and with whose help did they do that? Hm?"

Before she could back away from him any further he grabbed her wrists pulling her uncomfortably close to him. "You betrayed me Tink," he hissed. "You think you can get away with that? Felix was the most loyal of all and even he didn't survive in the end."

Tinkerbell's eyes widened in shock. "You killed Felix?" This was someone Pan actually liked, maybe even cared for. Pan didn't care for anyone, so his friendship with Felix was something quite miraculous to say the least. She could only imagine what he would do to her; someone he had no feelings for whatsoever.

"Mind you it was a terrible shame to lose him. Oh but it was worth it, if it means seeing each and every one of you trapped inside a world of my creation. And you Tinkerbell, my dear sweet fragile little fairy, you will have the most special place of them all inside this world. I will make you suffer day, after day, after day and you won't be able to do a thing to stop me."

He pressed his fingers deeper into her skin, crushing her flesh painfully. He could feel her pulse racing. Her eyes flashed with panic. He wanted to hurt her. He wanted to make her feel pain. She let out a small cry. "Let me go," her voice shakier than she would have liked.

Pan's lips curled up into a sinister smile while leaning in closely and whispering into her ear, "Never."

Chills ran down Tinkerbell's spine. She couldn't handle being so close to him, his touch felt like acid burning her. She wrenched herself free of his grasp and bolted for the door, but he appeared right in front of it and grabbed her by the arms. His eyes roamed over her body, inspecting every inch of her, stopping at the marks on her wrists. "Hm.. not enough bruises," he concluded. "Let's fix that."

"No!" she yelled, but was already halfway to the ground. He threw her with such force that she landed a few feet away from him.

He stood over her. "Look at you, you're pathetic. Did you really think these adults would take you in, make you a part of their little group? All they cared about was using you for their own gain. A means to an end; getting Henry back. Well they succeeded.. and where are they now? Where are _you_ now? Alone. On the floor. At my feet. Still wingless and..." he chuckled, "quite powerless from where I'm standing."

He took a step closer to her. "And I'm gonna make sure you stay exactly like that."

Tinkerbell was breathing heavily and she could barely hold back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. The very idea of being trapped in Pan's world, _again_, filled her with dread. The years spent in Neverland had been rough and surviving there had nearly cost her everything. She couldn't bear going back to that, because this time, there would be no hope, no one would come to help her escape this time around. In fact she wouldn't even remember the possibility of a better life.

She scrambled back to her feet, wincing slightly. Her movements were slow and once more she extended her hand before her, as though trying to keep a wild animal at bay. She feared any sudden moves on her part would set him off.

Observing her, Pan cocked his head to the side. He knew her well, she had the survivor instinct. He could tell she was still trying to find a way out of her predicament. "There's no escaping your fate Tink," he explained matter-of-factly.

"Now why don't you be a good little fairy and scream for me," Pan said grabbing the wrist she so willingly offered to him. When there was only silence he roughly twisted her arm at an odd angle. Tinkerbell let out a pained cry while her other hand clasped around Pan's arm firmly. "That's more like it. Will have to work on that obedience in my new world though," he smirked at her. With one swift strike of the back of his hand she landed on the ground. A range of purple and blue colors started to form on the side of her face. That was one of his favourite things about non-magical violence, the marks it left on his victims. He kneeled down in front of her and grabbed a hold of the scarf around her neck, tightening it so she could hardly breath.

Tinkerbell didn't wanna look at him anymore. Instead she glanced behind Peter through the open door of the convent. In the distance she saw the curse approaching them fast. That's when she realised it. There was no turning back. This was happening.

"I hate you," was the last thing she hissed at him before the green smoke encompassed them both; Tinkerbell still in Pan's clutches. A single tear fell down her cheek. He looked into her rage filled eyes and smiled viciously.

"Welcome to your new life."


End file.
